


Fifty-Fifty

by Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)



Series: Queen of Krypton One-shots and Other Stories [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/Symphony_of_the_Damned
Summary: Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend, Chloe is tired of being her boyfriend's personal search engine.  So she does something about it.  Or rather, Clark does.Also, I use the name Laura Queen, but I picture Moira Queen from Arrow.





	Fifty-Fifty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/gifts), [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/gifts), [BigRed67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigRed67/gifts).



It’s late into a Friday afternoon and Chloe is happy to be wrapping up next Monday’s spread for the Torch.  Well, at least this portion of it.  More will inevitably be added during the weekend.  It’s not football season anymore, but she did add a small story about new gear coming in for the football players, not to mention the remodeling going on with the football field itself. 

She hates football.  Her boyfriend could partially be blamed for that sentiment.  He’s not overly fond of football either.  Both of them had had some unpleasant encounters with some of the football players over the years.  Also, times when they were forced to attend games, if only for journalistic purposes, they found themselves becoming oblivious to the game through kissing, reading, or simply intense conversations shouted at each other over the crowd.

Also, popular in her stories, are the exposés about the occasional meteor freak.  Perhaps it’s because of her boyfriend’s literal otherworldly heritage, but she has come to dislike writing about meteor freaks.  Clark encourages her to write them.  He knows what she’s passionate about and is always giving her that push she needs to write. 

The latest meteor freak story is actually a bit of a sad one.  That boy, Cyrus, who had powers somewhat similar to Clark’s, including a healing ability, had a complete mental breakdown.  He was born the same day as the meteor shower and was convinced he was an alien.  He even built a tower that would help him return to his home world. 

Sadly things didn’t work out that way.  Chloe’s exposé feels more like an obituary, even though Cyrus is in the long-term ward at Belle Reeve. 

So yes, she is really happy to have finished Monday’s spread.  Clicking _save_ , she exits the page and her screen returns to the homepage.  Letting out a long exhale, she slumps in her chair.  If the back of her chair was higher, she would be banging her head against it. 

“I am good reporter, I am a good reporter, I am a…”

“You are the _best_ reporter.”

Chloe’s a little startled, but she welcomes the sound of her boyfriend’s voice.  “Hey, Clark,” she greets without looking up. 

“Are you still reeling about what happened to Cyrus?” asks Clark sympathetically.  Chloe has to fight back a moan as his hands settle on her shoulders and starts rubbing circles into them. 

“It’s just so sad, Clark,” she says.  “He _knew_ he was from another planet.  There was no convincing him otherwise.” 

“Chloe, you and I are a great team, but we can’t save everybody.”

Chloe laughs softly.  “How humble coming from somebody who can literally touch the stars.”

Clark laughs too.  “I have trouble flying in space where there’s nothing to generate thrust with.  Plus, reentry is an uncomfortable experience.  Speaking of us being a team, I need a favor.”

“What’s that?”

“You and I have been suspicious about Lex’s girlfriend, Helen Bryce.  I need you to research her.”

Chloe’s mind snaps to attention and not in a good way. 

“I’ll fly you to Star City for dinner,” Clark adds. 

She does like the places that he takes her to in the city he spent a portion of his childhood in.  Still, there’s something she needs to say.  She spins around in her chair to face her boyfriend.  “No.”

Clark gapes down at her.  “I’m sorry, Chloe, did I say something to upset you?”

She appreciates his genuine concern and is tempted to reach out and grasp his hand, telling him that it’s okay, but she needs to say this.  “Clark, I love you, and we do make a great team, but only when we are actually working together on things.  Asking me ninety percent of the time to look up this, or research that, making me feel like your own personal search engine doesn’t make us a great team.  It just insults your intelligence and makes me feel like a tool.”

“Chloe, you’re not a tool,” Clark insists. 

Chloe raises her eyebrows.  “You know what’s really sad is that I think you actually believe that.”  She watches as her message sinks into her boyfriend.  His face, his gorgeous face melts into a frown and his shoulders, normally straight as per his mother’s instructions, slouch.  The overall effect once again makes her want to hug him.

“Maybe there’s something I can do to _not_ make you feel like a tool,” he offers.

Chloe cocks her head.  Will she not even have to tell him what he could do?

“While there’s no argument that you’re a better hacker than me…” begins Clark, pausing long enough for Chloe to nod her agreement.  “How about I do all the research for a month?  For the Torch articles and when weird stuff in Smallville catches our attention?”

Chloe raises an eyebrow.  “A _whole_ month?”

“Or at least until we come to a point that the workload is more fifty-fifty instead of wherever it is now,” continues Clark.  “You don’t even have to bring me my favorite coffee order like I always do for you.”  If she wasn’t watching him the whole time, she might have missed the slight shift in his weight, as if he doesn’t like the idea of her refusing to bring him snacks.  Not that she wouldn’t reward his efforts with snacks—or other things—but teasing him is a true delight. 

She rests her chin on the tip of her hand in a way she knows he thinks is gorgeous as she considers his offer.  He’s usually very good at keeping his promises.  The only time he ever broke a promise was the Spring Formal when he left her to save someone’s life.  It was a good excuse, but it still hurt.  In fact, it’s gotten a little annoying how much he has compensated for it.  Sometimes, she would like to see him break a promise, even a trivial promise just so she can remind him that it’s okay to make mistakes.  Even her superman can make a mistake once in a while. 

Perhaps this might be an entertaining opportunity to see how he overcompensates.  He does have good research skills, but doesn’t have her organizational skills.  Nor does he fully share her love for journalism, which is okay, but he does want to help, so why not let him?

Finally, she leans back in her chair, drumming her fingers together.  “It seems that we have come to an agreement.  You’ll do the research, I’ll help you where need be, and I’ll do the superhero-ing.”

Clark raises his eyebrows.  “ _You’ll_ do the superhero stuff?”

Chloe shrugs.  “If sparring with you when you wear that blue meteor rock is any indicator, I’ve become a pretty good fighter.”

“You are a great fighter; I even think that you’re starting to beat me more than I beat you in a fair fight,” Clark agrees.  “But you’re not bulletproof.”

“And you are not invincible.”

Clark scratches his chin thoughtfully.  “Maybe we should discuss that one a little more.”

“Yeah, we should, but right now you have some research to do.”  Chloe rises from her chair and grabs her purse. 

“Wait, where are you going?” asks Clark, alarmed. 

Chloe sighs dramatically.  “Oh, I am going to go to a spa and get a massage from someone who actually knows how to give one.”

Clark gapes at her like she just slapped him in the face.  “Are my massages that bad?” he asks soberly.

“Clark, you’re great with your hands, and I love the ways you touch me, but you’re not a very good masseuse.”

Clark considers that.  “Well then I’ll just have to take some lessons from my mother’s massage therapist.”

 _Oh, crap_ , Chloe thinks.  She just inspired him, didn’t she?  “You do that…after you research Helen Bryce,” Chloe encourages as she puts on her sunglasses.  She blows him a kiss and walks out of Torch, making sure to sway her hips dramatically.

As soon as she’s out of the building, she spots Mrs. Queen and her dark green Lamborghini.  Chloe smiles at the older woman. 

“So, Chloe, how did he take it?” she asks.

Chloe’s smile widens.  “He…says he’s going to do all the computer stuff, minus the hacking, for a whole month.”

Mrs. Queen lowers her sunglasses.  “A whole month?” she repeats. 

“That’s what he said, Mrs. Queen.”

Mrs. Queen scoffs as she walks around her car to get into the driver’s seat.  “Chloe, how many times have I asked you to call me Laura?”

Chloe’s cheeks flush horribly as she opens, or lifts, the car door on her side.  “Sorry, Laura.”

Laura Queen chuckles as she gathers her long blonde hair into a knot.  “You don’t need to apologize.  Now, are you ready to join me at a spa?”

Chloe smiles again.  “I could definitely use it.”  Humor finds its way into her smile.  “I think I might have inspired your son to take up massage therapy.”

Laura Queen pauses as she reaches for the ignition and stares at Chloe.  No doubt, she could be wondering why Clark would want to be a better masseuse.  “Young lady, I believe you are corrupting my son.”

A slight wave of guilt passes over Chloe’s features.  “Is that a bad thing?”

No answer comes from Clark’s mother as she starts the car.  One thing Chloe has grown used to is Laura’s habit of ignoring the speed limit when they have these one-on-one opportunities.

Eventually, Laura starts chuckling and it isn’t long before Chloe joins her.

“Do you think Clark will stress himself too hard?” she asks.

“Do you know my son?” asks Laura. 

They laugh harder.  Yes, Chloe needed this very much.    


End file.
